piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CJohnston079
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (soundtrack) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 17:13, September 12, 2011 Soundtrack-related info Greetings CJohnston, Firstly, I would like to thank you for adding information concerning the music heard in the tracks of the OST soundtrack. However, and I apologize for saying it like this, we don't need all of that info concerning the contents of all the music and stuff from this soundtrack in the official OST page(a mention of it could suffice, but a large section of it? No). Secondly, if you're up to it, I would like to ask if you can make expansions of the OST tracks and the Complete tracks in individual articles. Some of the articles for the tracks themselves are now made, but the information needs expanding. So if you would like, it'd be a great deal if you could help with this. Thank you for any cooperation in this matter and Welcome to POTC Wiki, mate. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. And to answer your questions... 1. Can I post excerpts of the major themes on these pages? :I have nothing to say against this request. You may use either a Youtube link or the sound clips similar to what's used in The Kraken(I'm not picky on which works). 2. Can I put sections of sheet music up as images to illustrate themes and motifs? :As long as it's sheet music without "Musicnotes.com" or some type of logo going across it, I'm for it. Besides, it can keep us semi-connected with how HP Wiki and SW Wiki does their music pages. Hopefully there are sections of sheet music for all tracks from POTC 1-4? I couldn't agree more on making the articles a better resource on the tracks...which is why I asked you, someone who may have the best ability to put such great info into our articles, to do this task(which sad to say, not many here knows or is willing to post). I would do it, but with OST stuff still needing to be put in and organized, as well as my knowledge of musical world being a bit rusty...well, you know. lol Anyway, thank you so much for accepting to do this huge favor. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll basically try to do a few tracks a day, starting with the official album. And I worked out how to add audio samples :Aye, that'll about do it. Though I have noticed in your edits to Mermaids and Blackbeard that you have two music files from two different song. If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion "adding music files to pages" related...wouldn't it be best to just put links "Mermaids" to "On Stranger Tides" and "Blackbeard" to "Queen Anne's Revenge" rather than add both musics into the same pages(as it would make the researcher do more searching through more articles)? Or am I way off and that is part of your plan? I'm surprised no-one's had a crack at the music before, after all it's one of the best bits (in my humble opinion)! Good luck with the rest of the OST stuff. :Believe me, I'm more surprised about that. Then again, I was one of the few active users here...with fewer users who were able to get stuff like this in. And I can't disagree with saying the music is one of the best bits(Zimmer's work, POTC in particular, is definitely the best). And thank you. :) :BTW, if you don't mind my asking, but I have a few questions... #Is this video even useful? The link appears to be broken, but I'd thought I should ask to be sure. If not, then the video must be deleted(sorry, mate). #Is this image the cover to this score(which I assume is the actual "demo score" soundtrack)? I'm just curious as we don't have an image for that page. :Thanks again. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, the intention with the seperate music files was to provide (what I considered to be) the best and clearest examples of the main themes. However meshing them together is a fairly good idea, it made the articles cleaner and was also more relevent. :Hehe...kinda why I thought I'd ask. lol :Yes, you are closely correct...there are 7 Lords, though 2 of them are inactive(some have school and/or exams and are unable to edit). Luckily, though, users at POTC Wiki are not just the Pirate Lords(you're here, aren't you? lol). Strangely, there are more active users at our sister site, POTCO Wiki. Who knew? But anyway, as I've pointed out, we've not had many users who did many of OST's music and before simply leaving the project(before you came, I believe there were only 3-4 pages made). :The video is deleted as you probably know. And about the image...you can keep it on your userpage, but, as it's uncertain if it's official or not, it's not to get in any articles. Thought we'd be clear on that matter. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I guess the sister site has more internet-y types of people. :Seems to be so. lol Anyway, I really wanted to ask about photos. I noticed you deleted the one of Blackbeard, however I was wondering if a gallery of picutures arranged chronologically documenting events in the track would be appropriate, the idea being to help users relate the music to the film. Just a thought. :"Removed" would be more appropriate...if it was deleted, it wouldn't be in this site(but no worries, I see what you mean lol). Anywho, to answer your proposal, I'd have to say no to that. I mean we already have specified the scene in where the music appears, so I don't see reason why we need images of the event there. :But I do want to compliment your thinking outside of the box, though. It is how I like to work when it comes to getting something together...I came up with many things prior to OST's release(like the countdown clock on the main page and the "pirate font" appearing in many of our pages). Otherwise I'm pretty much done with Mermaids and Blackbeard, and have started work on the other tracks! Exciting! :AWEsome! Keep up the good work! ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) A question, if I may. Is there a theme called "The Spaniard"? If so, I may need to make a "You may" template for the Spaniard's page(as I've done with the top of Blackbeard and Angelica's pages). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shame about the galleries. Then again I have my work cut out for me as it is, and you let me down gently, always appreciated. :See. There is a silver lining to letting the galleries go. ;) In answer to your question: yes, there is a track called The Spaniards on the complete score. The problem is that there are two diferent track lists, even though it's the same music. I was planning to get around this when I come to write it up by listing the alternative names of all the tracks. As a matter of fact, I think the tracklist that is currently up here is the unofficial one, as the other one shares some of the titles with the OST. It's all very confusing, but hopefully I'll be able to clear it up soon enough. :I think I may have discuss this with someone before who knew the names of the tracks(yes, one of the many of us who couldn't do the job you're doing lol). I believe you're referring to the same music being like "The Spaniards 1", "The Spaniards 2" or "Version 1 and version 2" or something like that. If that be the case, I think I have a simple solution; make one article with all the music info, but separate the 2 tracks. :Although if the names are different(like "The Spaniards" and "The British" or something like that), may be a different matter entirely. I guess I must wait and see what's in store before I do anything hasty. Apologies for the situation with "Mutiny"; I mistakenly published it prematurely, and you got your editing cap on so while I was finishing up so it messed up when I sent off the finished version... meaning all your edits were lost! :No worries. The edits that were done are saved in the "revision history" of the "Mutiny" page. So all I had to do was to go to your revision and click "Older edit" and go back to my last revision so I could see what the difference in revisions was so that I wouldn't mess up any new info you put(like the bit you put about when you can hear the music). So all in all, no need to worry...the wonderful Wiki tech is here. ;) And whoever got to Guitly Of Being Innocent Of Being Jack Sparrow before me really knew their stuff! There wasn't much left to add. :That's good. I guess whoever posted that was able to give as much as possible before abandoning the Wiki. Aside from that, I'm done for the day. The hard hitters are done, so there's a chance I may finish the official currently released soundtrack tomorrow. :Great. Looking forward to the rest. :) BTW loved the World's End reference. :You mean "AWEsome"? Yea, that's what those at the KTTC forums do to use words like awesome(AWEsome) and outstanding(OSTanding). But I have yet to see one with CotBP and DMC...I'm not sure they even exist. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I am pleased to say I am pretty much done with the official soundtrack, although I may add to the three Rodrigo y Gabriela solos at some point. :No worries, mate. There is absolutely no rush to those. Though it'd be interesting on how those will turn out, as they never appeared in OST. :( :And I agree with your proposal...it is kinda better than making more articles on the same subject. lol However for now I am working on the content as much as possible. I start university on the 18th, so I will have significantly less time after that (although I have no intention of abandoning the wiki). :On the 18th, ye say? On the day before "Talk like a Pirate day"...lol xD But for real, it's good that you're at least going to try and stay and contribute(unlike many others). Though if you for some reason can't be here, I can understand...just as long as it isn't a "I'll be right back" and then there's a four month period without explanation(going away without explanation is just rude, you know, except on rare occassions). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I should probably also mention that I have no intention of writing up the remixes, as I wouldn't be able to offer up much information. :I don't blame you. Not even DMC's He's a Pirate remix has much information. Plus I can't really get into the remixes, as many POTC fans feel. I've added the alternate tracklist. Hopefully when I'm done with the content I should be able to work onmaking it as coherent as possible. :Wow. That is a LOT to cut for one film. Not even the previous films had that many music in one soundtrack(except for maybe the trilogy collection). Talk like a pirate day, you say? Sounds fun. I'd better brush up on my pirate language. I am fortunate enough to live in the UK, where the DVD of ''On Stranger Tides has already been released (although the Americans get all the decent bonus features).'' :Yep, it's a real holiday(look here. Even the official POTC Facebook is preparing for Talk Like a Pirate Day with this image(I think you're able to see the image if you don't have an account). Yea, but the UK gets all the bonus once October 18th happens, don't they? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I was never particularly inspired by the remixes - in fact I've yet to find someone with a soft spot for them. :Believe me, even those at KTTC despises them...and they're the fans that have deliteful posts made by some POTC-related people(odd, isn't it? lol). I hope so, or I'll either have to import a US DVD or hope for a kind hearted American to put it on YouTube, and the kin hearted copyright people at the POTC office turing a blind eye (they seem to be quite good with fandom and posting of their clips, which is lucky as its us who've made this franchise what it is). :Actually, there are clips from OST(in brilliant quality), at Youtube for the past few weeks/maybe a month. I'm surprise that hasn't been turned down yet. :No worries about the rants, as I can kinda understand your pain. While many KTTC-ers, including me, thought the others were great(at least, from what I've seen so far)...they only had problems with OST having more remixes than actual score. The only non-score track/remix I've heard that I liked was "The Pirate That Should Not Be"(as they even had it as a music video). But to the main issue...I guess they're desperate for us to watch the film itself and get the music ourselves. But at least we gots ol' Youtube. lol :BTW, thanks to your addition in the trivia, the "it's also called" bit in some of the music articles, I was able to find some of the demo scores on Youtube...so I might be able to help in some way(if needed, of course). I've just heard the version of Jack vs Jack that wasn't heard onscreen...while amazing of what could've been, I did like the version that was heard onscreen(it just fit the moment). Anyways, thought I'd let ya know. ;) So that's the mystery of the leaked album-to-be. I would put that on the page but I haven't got enough information to string into a sentence. But I'm happy with the available music, and I'll keep ploughing through those tracks. :No worries. The way I see, having both articles we have on the soundtrack as well as the articles about the tracks themselves are fine with me. Oh, and I had a look at my accomodation, and discovered I have access to free wifi, so I should be able to continue my good work through my time at uni. :That's good. And I wish you luck with doing this and any HW you may get. When I finished high school a few months ago, I thought "Finally! I'm done multi-tasking with Wiki and HW". lol xD -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware of the clips, I believe they were originally posted by the official ''On Stranger Tides channael before the movie was released, as part of their marketing campaign (which I was following from an early stage).'' :Actually, I was referring to this user and this user from Youtube(the first link has lots of fan-made videos, but the clips are in there somewhere). They're not in perfect HD like the offical POTC clips, but they're good enough to where you can see the scenes well. From what I understand from your "introduction to ''Pirates", you were also on the lookout for a fourth film for some time before the ball was rollng?'' :Yep, that's true. lol I've actually known since(I think) January-February 2008. I kinda thought it was "The End" from Day one of seeing AWE, but after seeing news of Pirates 4...my hopes raised(especially after the September 2008 announcement of Depp's return). But yes, it had been a LONG while until it was filming. I've always loved the soundtracks, the tracks presented in OST were typical of a Zimmer album, however the prominence of the remixes was new. Until the next one (if I am so bold asto believe he will do another one) I consider it to be a minor blip on the record. :Until we know for certain, I will hope Zimmer's able to do the next one. I can kinda go through change, but not THAT much of a change(or Depp's leaving lol). But for now, I must hope Pirates 5 itself will happen. Of course, please feel free to add your contributions to the music pages. This is pretty much your party, Mr Pirate Lord Sir. :Wasn't trying to go against ya, mate. Just had to correct a few stuff(links, spelling errors, etc). You know. lol xD I liked both versions on Jack vs. Jack, however it was not until I got the DVD that I realised the difference. I'm pleasedd you found the demo score. I am currently working on my own personal tracklist, which combines pieces from both the given ones to recreate the full score (although I think the first tracklist is in a better format for release, and is a more coherent listen). :Wish I could take a listen to tell the whole difference...but since I can't tell which is different(for now), I know nothing. To be honest, I didn't pay attention to the music well enough to memorize it, just to get it flowing in my head. lol Anyway, tomorrow's the big move, and I'll probably be spending the next week on the rum, so I'll bid you a temporary goobdye. :Good luck on the move and I bid you good day, sir. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Glad things are looking good so far. If you happen to be busy, don't worry...just leave an excuse for your absence, particularly on your userpage(kinda like how I let everyone know of my absence). Other than that, I wish you luck on your work(at your university and all remaining soundtrack cues). ;) I do know. Regrettably my writing is far from perfect. It's all just good business. :No worries. That's one of the reasons this is a Wikia "community"...we have the opportunity to help one another in contributing. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I would love to help! I really love all POTC music. Zimmer is awesome. I even like music from all the video games. I would be glad to help with the pages. I really like the Jar of Dirt cue, or as I call it "Triple Guns" cue. And yes I have downloaded the music onto my computer. If only I could get it on a disk and listen to it on a sterio - sigh -. It is very nice, especially if you have fair quality speakers. I have speakers with a "Sub-wolfer" thing, and it makes it sound even more epic. If you want, you can give me a list of pages to the songs you need help with, or I can just edit one's that I see that I think need help. Cheers! Cap'n Richard Goldvane"